<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FNAF Reader Oneshots by Gothfoxgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838707">FNAF Reader Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl'>Gothfoxgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, One Night at Flumpty's, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From my Deviantart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader, Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. My Child (Mike)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">-crying baby-</span>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>You entered the pizzeria, a neutral expression on your face as you entered the security office. It was your first day and you were partnered with Mike Schmidt for the night shift. Even though the old restaurant was rundown and dark, nothing made you uneasy, not even the creepy atmosphere fazed you. Sighing, you ran a hand down the checkered tile on the wall with a thoughtful expression. When you entered the office, a bald man in his twenties with clear blue eyes greeted you.<br/>“Hey, I’m Mike.” He extended a hand to you, which you shook.<br/>“____.”<br/>“Since this is your first night, I’ll give you the summary. The animatronics come alive and try and stuff you into a suit. Yeah, that kills people. Well, we need to close the doors so they don’t get in here. The only catch is that there’s limited power.” You nodded.<br/>“I’ll take the cameras, you shut the doors.”<br/>“Sure…eh, warning…I scream…and curse a lot.” You waved him off and sat with the tablet in your hand turned to the show stage.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>-crying turns into a demonic roar-<br/>Tore it up again, I couldn’t stop again<br/>Let it go till there was nothing in the way<br/>Fought the feeling then, I gave in again<br/>Sweet surrender to the angel I denied<br/>When you came to life I was terrified<br/>I knew that nothing else would ever feel the same<br/>Doubt came over me; what kind of father would I be?<br/>I knew the time had come to stand up and be a man<br/>To change the face of my life<br/>With your future in mind<br/>Time to do what is right<br/>A new beginning</i>
  </span>
</p><p>You looked through the cameras and saw that Bonnie was gone, so you flicked through the cameras, but couldn’t find him and turned to Mike.<br/>“Left door.” He shut it without turning on the light and flickered the light, seeing Bonnie he jumped slightly and rubbed his head.<br/>“Fucking hell! How’re you not freaking out?!”<br/>“I don’t scare easily. Actually, there aren’t many times I’ve been scared. One was when I met a purple man, he wore all purple with a gold badge, but my parents saved me before he could get close,” you shrugged with a smirk and looked back to the cams.<br/>“Right door.” He closed it and flickered the light on, screaming when he saw Chica standing there.<br/>“Fuck off you motherfuckers!” It went on like this for a while and Mike could see you faintly smile when you flicked the camera to Pirate Cove. As he looked at you closer, he could see that your (h/c) hair had a slight reddish tint (A/N: if you have red hair, ignore this) and your (e/c) eyes shone in the dim lighting. You snapped him from his thoughts with your voice.<br/>“Left door.” Close. Light. Scream. Curse. You sighed at his jumpiness for a man.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">The world around me died<br/>When I saw that heartbeat<br/>I knew it wasn’t a sin<br/>Can someone tell me why<br/>This has happened to me?<br/>Why was it only in death<br/>Were you redeemed, my child?</span>
  </i>
</p><p>After two nights of watching the cameras, you handed the tablet to Mike, as you took your place to hit the doors if needed. Then, Mike yelled out.<br/>“Right door!” You flicked the light on but didn’t react at seeing Chica and closed the door quickly.<br/>“Left door!” You pressed the light and saw Bonnie. You stared at his eyes with light amusement in your eyes. He stepped one foot into the office and Mike screamed at the desk. A screech escaped his voice box and the force blew your hair back, but you just fixed your hair and suddenly, grinned wide, showing your rows of sharp teeth. You let out a chuckle.<br/>“Nice try Bonnie. This is how it’s done.” You opened your mouth and a static came from your throat. A strangled groaning of gears followed along with the creaking of metal. After a minute of suspense, an ear-splitting screech, like that of metal scratching against metal and a knife on a chalkboard mixed together mixed together, tore from your voice box. Bonnie stared at you for a second, as your eyes flickered to black with a white pupil in one eye and a gold one in the other, then he took down the halls screaming. Mike could hear through the cameras that the purple bunny was down the hall already and was speaking in the human language.<br/>“AWWWW FUUUUCK NAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!*” He turned to you as you stopped screaming and actually began laughing. Mike stood confused.<br/>“Huh?” He then heard Bonnie pass by Pirate Cove, yelling again.<br/>“FOXY! YOUR DAUGHTER’S HERE!!!”<br/>“EH?!” Mike nearly dropped the tablet and looked up to see you open the right door. When he looked back, Foxy was gone, but you didn’t move to close the door.<br/>“____! Door!” You smiled slightly and shook your head, as the animatronic fox ran in and screeched. Stopping, he looked at you, before stretching his arms out.<br/>“Ya har! Ye ha-ave grown! Come g-ive yer dad a hug!” Grinning wide again, you launched yourself into him, wrapping your arms around his neck.<br/>“Dad!” Out of the corner of your eye, you could see your partner staring slackjawed for a moment, then slapping himself in the face and rubbing his eyes.</p><p><i><span class="u">No serenity within agony<br/>Every day brings on<br/>A hundred ways to fight<br/>Constant scrutiny<br/>I can feel you judging me<br/>Resurrecting every demon that’s inside<br/>Her face was horrified<br/>You struggled still alive </span></i> </p><p>Soon, both Chica and Freddy came into the office with Bonnie following cautiously. Freddy blinked his black eyes at the sight, then everyone heard Mike scream like a girl and duck behind the desk. When he looked back up, he saw you deadpan at him and in the most serious voice you could, you spoke.<br/>“…You’re such a weenie.” Out of nowhere everyone started laughing, even Mike. Freddy then turned to you and Foxy with a sigh.<br/>“Please explain.” You scratched your head.<br/>“I’m half animatronic, half human.” Foxy continued.<br/>“Aye fell in love with ‘er mother. She was the most beautiful lass I’d laid me eyes on. We ended up dating while aye would be in me human form. ‘Er mother used to be a night and day guard ‘ere, ‘er job was to watch the back rooms to make sure the little sprogs** stayed out of the back and away from Pirate Cove. She would keep me company and she was the one that kept me sanity intact.” A white light glowed around him and when it died down, Foxy stood as a human before everyone. He was about six foot three with long fire orange hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail and sat between his shoulder blades. When he looked up, he had light stubble and an eyepatch covered his right eye, while his other was honey colored. He had a hook on his right hand, while his other was made of metal, and his clothing was a tattered tan shirt and ripped brown pants. The shirt was torn in the middle to resemble his animatronic form, showing his sculpted chest through the fabric. You pulled him back into a hug, coming up to just below his shoulder.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">My one desire was to trade my soul for yours<br/>Grief crippled me, the reaper cheated me<br/>Left me yearning for the path I'd come to adore<br/>To change the face of my life<br/>With your future in mind<br/>Time to do what is right<br/>A new beginning</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">The world around me died<br/>When I saw that heartbeat<br/>I knew it wasn’t a sin<br/>Can someone tell me why<br/>This has happened to me?<br/>Why was it only in death<br/>Were you redeemed, my child?</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">My child</span>
  </i>
</p><p>When he turned back, another light, this one light (f/c), enveloped you and when it faded, a (h/c) robotic fox stood next to Foxy with (e/c) eyes that were dusted with gold. A loud thud was heard and everyone turned to see Mike with his head down on the desk, a groan coming from him.<br/>“Please don’t kill me…” Foxy coughed and stepped closer to the bald man.<br/>“Eh, Mike…Lad, there was something I’ve been trying ta say, but me voice box had been acting up. Aye be sorry for what aye did. Aye never meant ta hurt ye. Ya see, me mechanics malfunctioned that day and aye was still…awake as ye’d say.” You came up and added to the conversation.<br/>“My dad is telling the truth, Mike. Even though I was only about three I remember. Dad was trying to move, but couldn’t and I could see the panic and fear in his eyes. Through the pain of the workers breaking his jaw, I could see relief wash over him. We, my mom and I, found him in the back crying oil.” Freddy walked forward.<br/>“Wait, why did only Bonnie know that you had a kid, Foxy?”<br/>“Eh, aye was paranoid that ye would be upset that aye had a child with a human,” he scratched the back of his head with his hook, nervously. The bear only pat him on the back with a hearty laugh.<br/>“You’re our friend, Foxy. We would’ve accepted _____ with open arms along with her mother.” Your expression dropped at the mention of your mom.</p><p>“That’s just it Dad…..Mom passed away from cancer six years ago……”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">The world around me died<br/>When I saw that heartbeat<br/>I knew it wasn’t a sin<br/>Can someone tell me why<br/>This has happened to me?<br/>Why was it only in death<br/>Were you redeemed, my child?</span>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Foxy turned human and fell to his knees, you following suit and wrapping your arms around him as he cried from his good eye. His mechanical hand clenched into a fist and he struck at the wall, an echoing ‘clang’ was the result that rung through the room, also putting a good sized dent into the metal.<br/>“If only aye’d been there for ‘er!” You pat his back soothingly.<br/>“If I could’ve I would have come found you, but I couldn’t get in no matter what I tried. Even turning into my animatronic form didn’t work. It took me years to find any open position for this place. I finally found an ad four days ago and automatically took it. I hadn’t seen you in so long that I almost forgot what the feeling of surprised joy was like.” You had actually begun to cry a greyish liquid and Foxy wiped the oil from your cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>Standing, your father helped you to your feet, as you wiped your eyes on your grey hoodie’s sleeve, and you both turned back to the rest of the animatronics. Bonnie scratched the back of his head.<br/>“Um…I…kinda saw the three of them together and when I questioned them, they had to answer the truth. I told them that I wouldn’t tell anyone. Sorry…” Freddy deadpanned and rubbed his temples, turning to Chica with a silent question. She shrugged.<br/>“I didn’t know he had a daughter. Honestly, I’m as surprised as you.” Freddy made as best of a thinking face as he could, before speaking.<br/>“How about this…since _____ is working here now, we won’t try and kill Mike anymore. Instead, to pass the time, we can just try to scare them…like a game.” Everyone nodded and Mike sighed a breath of relief and leant back in the chair.<br/>“Oh thank you! Thank you so much!” You patted him on the back and you saw Foxy look at the clock.<br/>“Crap! We need ta get back ta our places!” You smiled at him.<br/>“I’ll see you guy’s tonight! Bye, Dad.” You waved as he turned back into his robot form and waved back with his normal hand. He ran down the hall as the rest made their way back to their spots, bidding a good day to you two. Looking to Mike, you saw him look to you with softened eyes. He placed his hands on your cheeks and smiled a small smile.<br/>“I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you _____. I forgot my own best friend…” You placed your hands on his with a true smile.<br/>“I’m here now and now you remember.” You wrapped your arms around his neck in a hug and he wrapped his arms round your waist, his hands at the back of your neck. Standing again, you pulled him outside and into your car, taking him to his house and going to your house.</p><p>~Timeskip: The Next Night~</p><p>Stepping in, you made your way into the office, walking through the door just as midnight struck.<br/>“I’ll take the doors today.” Mike nodded and flipped through the camera, seeing that Bonnie had moved, he tensed. He soon relaxed, remembering the game, and relayed that he couldn’t find the rabbit.<br/>“Left door!” You slammed the door closed and checked the lights, seeing Bonnie. Soon, the rabbit left and you could open the door. This went on until about 1:45 AM and you saw Mike fidget in his seat out of the corner of your eye.<br/>“Hey Mike, you ok? You look lost in thought.” You shut the right door when you heard Chica screech and strode up to your friend, confused at his silence. He looked at you with a light blush dusted over his cheeks and he couldn’t meet your eyes.<br/>“Mike, what’s wrong?”<br/>“I-I…” When he rose his head, you could see the confusion and nervousness in his eyes. You had to admit that it was a cute expression, but you needed to find out what was wrong.<br/>“You can tell me.” He blushed darker and began pulling at his cap, trying to hide his eyes.<br/>“I-I l-love-“ He was interrupted when you grabbed him by his collar and melded your lips to his. Not expecting you to kiss him, he let out a squeak in surprise. His heart thudded against his chest as he tried to sort out what happened and when he did he broke from his shock, he kissed you back, placing his hand on you cheek. When you pulled back, panting for breath, your cheeks gained a pink hue.<br/>“I-I love you too, Mike. Ever since I was 16. Uh, you do know what this means right?” He paled, but smiled.<br/>“Yeah, if I break your heart, I’m gonna have five pissed off animatronics after my ass…but that won’t happen, I’d never break your heart…if I could help it.”</p><p>You smiled and took his hat off his head, exposing his bite scars. You ran your thumb over the raised lines with a laugh, as Foxy ran through the door screeching, making Mike scream like a girl again.<br/>“Ye heard ‘er Mike! Aye’d be on yer ass if ye hurt ‘er!”<br/>“Mike, I’ll be right back,” you walked to your dad and turned into your hybrid form. You gained (h/c) fox ears on your head and a tail from your tailbone. Your whole body gained a fox-like structure and claws formed on your feet and hands. Mike saw Foxy begin to sweat, even in his animatronic form, and soon you looked up, your eyes like they were the previous night. Your dad backed up to the doorframe as you screeched and when you lunged at him, he ran down the hall, yelling at the top of his lungs…er…voice box.<br/>“FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!”***</p><p>You chased him down the hall for a little bit, before returning to the office. You came up to your, as of now, boyfriend and found that he had his hat back on. You flicked it off his head and smiled.<br/>“You’re still a weenie…” You leaned down and kissed the stitch and bite marks lovingly.<br/>“But, I love you all the same…” You sat on Mike’s lap and cuddled into him, not seeing your dad peek in. He smiled in his human form and chuckled to himself.<br/>“Just like ‘er mom…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <i>I pray you were redeemed, my child</i>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Afraid (Nightmare Foxy and Plushtrap)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>child reader</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~your POV~</p><p>You stood holding the flashlight, about to shine it on the little greenish-yellow rabbit stuffed animal, who called himself Plushtrap. Getting frustrated, you finally groaned.<br/>"That's it!" You stood on the 'X' on the floor and waited to feel the air sweep by your feet. You quickly swooped your arms down and caught him, shining your light onto his chest. He let out a surprised sound and began wiggling in your grip.<br/>"H-Hey! L-Let me down!" You brought the light up just so it would light up his face but not blind him. You saw the rows of sharp teeth, but his eyes were the normal white with a quarter sized black pupil, unlike the others. Their eyes glowed with piercing pupils as they tried to kill you, but Plushtrap only wanted to play. You put the flashlight on your shoulder so that it was wedged between it and your neck and angled it so it wasn't shining in his face. Using both hands, you lifted the plushy up to eye level, a kind smile on your face.<br/>"I head stories about this dream. They all said you were scary, but they're wrong. To me, you're kinda cute." Letting out a girlish giggle, you watched his expression change into a shocked one.<br/>"B-But..." Shifting your hands to have him sitting in your open palms, you spoke again, your childish voice entering the air.<br/>"Unlike the others, you just wanna play right?" He didn't speak, only nodded, so you continued.<br/>"It must be lonely out here. Do...you want to sit inside with me?" His mouth opened loosely in shock.<br/>"You want me t-to come inside?" With your smile and sharp nod, he happily agreed.</p><p>Carrying him inside, you set him with your Freddy Fazbear plushy and he laughed.<br/>"This is how the normal Freddy looks!" You smiled and began to speak again as you closed a door in Nightmare Bonnie's face.<br/>"Ya know...this is getting kinda old...none of them are actually that scary. It's the random screeching that startles me..." Moving to the closet, where you knew Nightmare Foxy was, you shine your light to see a mangled fox animatronic stick his muzzle out of the doors with a slight screech, before closing them on eve to see him standing and again to see him in his stuffed animal form. Gazing at the cute toy, you let a small smile crawl onto your face. Stooping, you gathered it into your arms and finding it just a slight bit smaller than Plushtrap. Speaking of the bunny, you heard him shooing away the Fredlets that had appeared on your bed. Turning around, you placed the fox on your bed next to the other. After your hands left its soft fabric, you saw the visible eye slant down in an angry expression, before it began to morph into the animatronic with a static growl. When it stood up with his feet off the floor, he moved the dull hook on his right arm to point it at you, but you didn't flinch at all. He looked confused.<br/>"WhY aR-R'nt yA scARed L-laSs?" His voice was scratchy and his voice box sounded broken, but you gave him a warm smile.<br/>"You looked lonely in the closet and when I go over there, it looked like you wanted out, so...I brought you out!" He looked stunned, before hearing high pitched laughter behind him. When he turned he saw Plushtrap on the bed.<br/>"She's different...she's kind..." Foxy turned back to you.<br/>"Th-thank y-YE LasS."<br/>"You're welcome!" You smiled again and they both helped you through the rest of the night. Foxy was guarding the right door while you were on the left and Plushtrap was guarding the bed for Fredlets. When the time reached 6 AM, you began to fade out of the dream. Both your companions looked to you with, what looked like, smiles.<br/>"Thank you/ye ______, see you/ye tomorrow.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ugly (Foxy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the tablet in your shaking hands. You loved this job, because the animatronics liked you, since you had used to come here when you were younger and you fixed them up if they needed it, even Foxy. If you were friends with the animatronics, then why were you shaking? Suddenly, the tablet clattered to the desk, as a couple tears dripped onto its face, a sob breaking the air. The years of junk food had caught up to you, giving you a bit of extra padding where you DIDN'T want it. You were bullied at school, ridiculed for your body. Faintly recognizing the footsteps of Foxy coming down the hall, you couldn't dry your tears fast enough, as he poked his head in, flipping up his eyepatch.<br/>"Ahoy, _____!" When you didn't respond, he noticed the tears.<br/>"______, what be wrong?" As you looked into his golden orbs, you couldn't lie to him.<br/>"I'm...I'm fat! Disgusting! .....Ugly."<br/>"No yer not, _____," Foxy used a metallic finger to wipe under the bottom frame of your glasses. His palm laid against your face, cooling your cry-heated skin, his eyes slanted into worry and concern.<br/>'Let's see if this 'ol fox still has it in him.'</p><p>He closed his eyes and was covered with shadows, his form reshaping. When the darkness receded, he stood there, human. His skin was tanned and his hair was fire red, reaching the end of his shoulder blades in a shaggy mess. His right hand had a hook attached to it and his left was completely mechanical up to the shoulder joint. He wore tattered brown shorts and a red coat over a torn white shirt, streaked with dirt and worn with age. Both of his legs seemed to be mechanical prosthetics that most likely went hip high. He closed his eyes and took a breath, before opening them and singing with a tone of care.</p><p>
  <i>"You said they make fun of your body<br/>Humiliation in your eyes when you told me<br/>Well I'm going to find them don't you worry<br/>and I'll make sure they're really fucking sorry"</i>
</p><p>You let out a tiny giggle, finding that last line funny, a small blush crossing your features. He brushed his thumb over your cheek.</p><p>
  <i>"You said you're embarrassed of your body<br/>You told me you think you're really ugly<br/>Well my love, I know you don't see<br/><b>What I see"</b></i>
</p><p>Your face exploded in a blush, making the tips of your ears turn red.</p><p>
  <i>"Anything that is beautiful<br/>People want to break<br/>And you are beautiful<br/>I'm afraid<br/>Anything that is beautiful<br/>People want to break<br/>And you are beautiful<br/>I'm afraid"</i>
</p><p>You blushed brighter and curled in on yourself, bringing your knees to your chest. He placed his hand on your head, his voice trying not to waver. His thoughts determined.<br/>'It be now of never.'</p><p>
  <i>"You said you're ashamed<br/>Of your body<br/>You'd rather die<br/>Than show me<br/>But I would love you<br/>In any form you'd take"</i>
</p><p>Your head shot up, bright red, as you saw the pink blush of his own crossing his cheeks.</p><p>
  <i>"You said<br/>That they say you're<br/>Disgusting<br/>That they told you<br/>You were<br/>Fat and unworthy<br/>Well my love<br/>I hope you trust me<br/>When I say<br/>You have a perfect body"</i>
</p><p>All of your visible skin turned a bright shade of red, as he scratched at the back of his head in embarrassment. You parted your lips.<br/>"Foxy..." He turned his head to face you, a surprised noise leaving his throat, as you pulled him down by the front of his shirt. His lips landed on yours, as you tangled your fingers in the hair that framed his face and his left hand found its way to the back of your neck to deepen the kiss, his hook being careful, as it wrapped around your waist. Breaking the kiss, your head laid on his arm, a mumble trickling from your throat.<br/>"I love you too." The next thing you knew, Foxy had picked you up in a bridal carry and was leaning you down, placing his mouth upon yours again. Your eyes fell shut, as you wrapped your arms around his neck and returned the shorter kiss. Once he broke it, he gave you a smile. His hair began to twitch and you giggled when two crimson fox ears lifted from his head. Brushing your fingers through his locks, you caressed his ears, making him purr deeply. He pecked your cheek and nuzzled against your jawline affectionately.<br/>"Don't ye think ye're anythin' but beautiful, _____. By the way...ye're more huggable this way." You smiled and laid your head against his shoulder, not noticing the camera flash nor the yellow chicken peering through the window with a grin set on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hard Labor (FNAF2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You'd slipped the Freddy mask over your head and waited for Toy Bonnie to scan you. When you put the mask down, you sighed and rubbed your swollen stomach.<br/>"We'll be fine Hun. I know you're due soon. I can't wait to meet you." You flickered your flashlight down the hall, making Old Foxy leave. Suddenly, a massive cramp hit you and your eyes widened.<br/>"N-No, sh-shit! When I said that, I wasn't giving you permission to be born noooOOOWW!" A liquid trickled down your leg, tints of red in it. Your water broke. Your eyes widened, as you realized that you didn't hear the music box anymore. That fact became blurred when you slipped off the chair and onto the floor, clutching your stomach.<br/>"NGH! Agh!" Hearing footsteps, your heart began to race and you screamed as a hard contraction hit you, causing you to curl in on yourself. When you looked up, you screamed in fear. All of the animatronics surrounded you. You jumped when you heard Toy Chica kind of freak out.<br/>"Sh-She was pregnant?!" Mangle growled at the others.<br/>"H-How c-c-could y-y-y-you all not s-see that she was s-so-o far a-along?!" Toy Bonnie was already dialing the hospital, as you felt another wave of pain course through your lower regions. Oddly enough, you felt slender fingers wrap around the side of your hand. Looking up, you saw the Puppet above you, holding your hand.<br/>"Breathe...it's going to be fine. Bon Bon called the hospital. An ambulance is on its way."<br/>"Wh-Why are you h-helping me?"<br/>"You are with child. We swore to never harm a child. Especially one that hasn't had the chance to live." You nodded and gripped its hand tight, as you were assaulted with another contraction. It's fingers were felt with cotton inside and a thin wire endoskeleton, so it was easier to squeeze without fear of breaking something. In the distance, you could hear sirens, as the ambulance got closer. Before you knew it, a pair of paramedics came through the doors. A thought washed into your mind.<br/>'Toy Freddy must've unlocked the entrance,' The Puppet's hand was replaced with the female paramedic's gloved one, as the man helped you up and onto a gurney. The woman tried to get you to control your breathing.<br/>"Hun, what's your name?"<br/>"_-____."<br/>"Good. ______, what were you doing here?"<br/>"I work here. I'm the night guard." She nodded and helped roll you out. You looked back in and mouthed a 'thank you', knowing that the animatronics could read lips. Because of them, your baby would be born healthy. You were thankful. Just as you left the building, you could've sworn you saw a ghostly figure of a child floating by each of them, waving at your form. You smiled, maybe they weren't the monsters you'd thought they were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. So Much Blood (ONAF1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat at Flumpty's, grumbling to yourself, as you kept shutting and opening the doors frantically.<br/>"Stupid egg! Bringing a pregnant woman here." You shut the door on the Beaver and then Birthday Boy Blam. Suddenly, you felt dizzy and nauseous. Grabbing the waste bin, you emptied your stomach, not noticing Blam entering the office. Major back cramps hit you hard and you were in a slight panic, not wanting your thoughts to be real. Looking up, you nearly screamed, seeing Blam there. Instead of his creepy grin, he had a shocked and worried look on his face.<br/>"Y-You're bleeding..." Looking down, you found your thighs and parts of your lower leg covered in blood.<br/>"No....no no no! I thought miscarriages weren't supposed to happen after the four month mark!" Blam's features turned into disbelief and then anger, as he stomped to the door. He took in a breath and yelled down the hall.<br/>"FLUUUUMPTYYYYYY! YOU'RE SO FRIED WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" You stared at him wide eyed, as he stood, growling into the hallway. His eyes were pitch black with not visible pupil and his teeth were clenched together in a furious frown.</p><p>At the other door, a giant smiling egg appeared and Blam football tackled him into the hallway. Flumpty put up his hands.<br/>"Woah. Woah. WHAT exactly did I do?" Blam growled.<br/>"You didn't think to check who you brought here! How could you not notice she was FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT?!" Flumpty rose a brow.<br/>"Pregnant? I couldn't see that she was pregnant. Blam, I saw blood in there. Who's?"<br/>"Her's. She's four months pregnant and she said that she's having a miscarriage. Flumpty, it's going to be a stillborn." A piercing scream of pain and horror filled the building, as they looked back into the office. You were cradling the body of your stillborn child against your bosom, tears pouring from your clenched eyes, as your rocked back and forth. Blood covered your legs and hands, as a large puddle of it had formed on the floor. Your shirt, arms, and face were splattered with the red substance, along with your tears of motherly sorrow. Flumpty hesitantly approached you.<br/>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you here. If I had seen that you'd been pregnant, I'd've left you alone. I'm sorry, it's my fault this happened." Lifting you head, tears still streaming down your face, you responded.<br/>"I-It's not you're fault, Flumpty. Something must've gone wrong in my body for this to happen. It would've been inevitable that I'd lose my baby. I'm just glad you're not attacking me right now, heh." A tiny smile crossed your face, as Blam looked in, his eyes and mouth back to normal.<br/>"I'm going to call the hospital, alright?" You nodded and kept holding onto your child, running a bloody finger over its tiny lips and closed eyes. Curiosity got the better of you and you gently lifted one of the lids, coming into view of milky orbs with tints of (e/c) peeking through. A sad smile rested on your lips, as you held you're baby closer, more tears leaking from your eyes.<br/>"You're in a better place now. I've got to remember that." Rocking again, you looked up to see Flumpty facing the window. You could see his reflection in the glass and you were surprised. Small bits of yolk dripped from his eyes, until he swiped them away with his fingers.</p><p>You spoke softly.<br/>"D-Did you have any kids?" He jumped a bit and turned to face you, a sad look on his face.<br/>"Yes, at one time I did. B-But they're all dead. Didn't even make it past a couple years of age." You beckoned him over and tapped a finger to his nose.<br/>"Don't blame yourself. It was, most likely, not your fault." He blinked at you.<br/>"Thank you." You began to feel a little dizzy from blood loss, the edges of your vision becoming black. The last thing you remembered before blacking out was, feeling yourself being lifted up and placed on a stretcher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. No More(Dean Winchester) AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I know</p><p>Balloons - Mandopony</p><p>Salvaged - Natewantstobattle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-normal POV-</p><p>Dean stepped out of the impala with his brother, Sam, at his side. Stepping into the old building, they let their gazes run over the worn letters of 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria' that was written in chipping and faded paint. Opening the door, the small brass bell refused to jingle, since it had fallen off some time ago and was laying on the floor by a multitude of scattered paper.<br/>
"I guess the janitor's fired..." Dean tried to joke. The smell of slightly stale bread mixed with the hint of blood and oil permeated the air, making both men wrinkle their noses in disgust. As soon as they walked a few feet in, the door swung shut on its own, locking tight, as if someone turned a key from the outside. Suddenly, the power flickered on and went to the night's setting. The ticking of the clock echoed through the halls and rooms, as the two made their way to the security office. When they did, they found a note. It read:<br/>
'This building is a cursed one. Once you step in, you cannot leave until 6 AM. I used to work here until I succumbed to my demise. At midnight, the phone will ring but it's only a recording. Just conserve power and stay alert, on guard. Also keep your eyes on the tablet, especially Pirate Cove. If you're wondering how I'm helping you 'beyond the grave', just keep this in mind. Don't shut the doors on the dog, cause, you know. It's me.<br/>
-Mike, the old security guard'</p><p>Setting down the paper, Dean sighed.<br/>
"Looks like we're stuck till six." The phone went off and sent the message, making the brothers look at the doors with weirded out faces. Sam took the tablet and swiped through them, not seeing much movement. Soon, the brownish-green eyed man's eyes widened.<br/>
"Left door, something's coming." Dean flickered the light on and a tall purple bunny animatronic stood in the doorway. It's mouth was open slightly and its paint was chipped a bit. It let out a warped screech for a moment before the older male slammed his fist into the door button, bringing down the slab of metal and cutting its sound off. Soon it walked off and they had another period of silence. Ten minutes later, Dean heard something at the right door and turned the light on. A chicken...duck...thing stood there with faded paint and its own mechanical scream on its metal lips. The door came down and after a minute it walked off. Sighing, Sam drummed his fingers on the desk, before his brother twitched, looking up.<br/>
"Do you hear that?"<br/>
"No, what is it?"<br/>
"Shh, listen..." Focusing on the air around them, the brothers heard low volume music from somewhere else in the building.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">It's been years<br/>
Since I've seen a face around here<br/>
I was broken and alone<br/>
In that hell I called my home</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">You always choose to stay<br/>
Spend your nights keeping me away<br/>
You think you stand a chance to last<br/>
Against the ghosts of your past?</span>
  </i>
</p><p>At that moment, a grey dog walked up to the door. It's paint job was both chipped and faded with wires sticking out everywhere. Dean was about to hit the button, when he remembered the letter and saw the tag around its neck. It read 'Mike' in greying black paint. Stepping back, he let it into the room and it stepped in, blue optics flickering on. The security hat on one of its ears swung slightly with each step. Its jaw dropped open and the brothers expected to hear a screech, but words fell from its mouth in a male voice.<br/>
"Hello, so you're the fresh meat? Well, I'm Mike the Mastiff as I'm called here at Freddy Fazfuck's Pizzeria. So who are you?" The animatronic seemed to hate this place and was willing to not kill them for some reason. Sam broke out of his surprise first.<br/>
"Uh...I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Said brother was still fixated on the music penetrating the air.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">It's been years<br/>
Since I've seen a face around here<br/>
I was broken and alone<br/>
In that hell I called my home<br/>
Should have left me to decay<br/>
Finding me was your worst mistake<br/>
And I've found my new obsession<br/>
Now it's just you and me</span>
  </i>
</p><p>Dean's eyes were wide in disbelief.<br/>
"That's Salvaged by NateWantsToBattle...I only know one person that was obsessed with that singer." Sam turned to him.<br/>
"But, she's dead. You can't mean..." Dean nodded.<br/>
"_______..." Mike's ears twitched up.<br/>
"Did you say ______?" They nodded and he motioned for them to follow him into the hall. An image of a young woman with (h/c) hair, in her early twenties, running through puddles barefoot rushed into Dean's mind. Coming up to a pair of slide out doors, Mike knocked.<br/>
"______, there are two men here that say they know you." There was the sound of someone shifting and the music went off.<br/>
"Wh-Who?" Both the Winchesters' eyes widened while their pupils shrank and Dean choked out words.<br/>
"_-_____?!" There was a gasp.<br/>
"Dean....d-don't come in...."<br/>
"Why not?" She said nothing and there was a tap, sending the music into the air again.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">You turn away<br/>
I'll be right beside you<br/>
You cut me off<br/>
But I'll always have another way to find you<br/>
My body's still mending<br/>
You're in for a sight</span>
  </i>
</p><p>Quiet sobs broke the air as the song was paused again. Dean stepped forward and slid the doors open. A body sat shaking in the corner, the back to them. Coming closer, he could hear that the sobs coming from this figure. It was a grayish blue wolf with faded paint and well taken care of wiring. It shook until, Dean placed a hand on its shoulder and it flinched, turning its head. (E/c) optics pierced the nearly pitch black space, as oil tears poured down its cheeks that were missing patches of fur here and there.<br/>
"______?" Dean whispered softly. She nodded and gently wrapped her arms around him, crying over his shoulder.<br/>
"Dean! I missed you....the both of you...." Sam stepped in.<br/>
"______, what happened." She sighed sadly.<br/>
"Five minutes....five minutes and I'd have lived...." Mike placed a hand...paw?....on Sam's shoulder.<br/>
"She...was stuffed into that suit. It killed her and her soul possessed it. She's been stuck in there for five years." Dean reached up a hand to wipe away the oil from her face.<br/>
"No matter what form you're in, you're still our _______." This made her cry even more and tighten her grip on him, squeezing the air out of his lungs.<br/>
"Which one did this ______?"<br/>
"Fazbear..." </p><p>______ stood with a smirk.<br/>
"I feel like I can confront him now..." Taking slow, lumbering steps, she stepped out of the room and saw that she had a clear shot to the office. Gearing up, she broke into a run, much like Foxy, but quieter. Slipping into the room, _____ found that it was about three in the morning with 10 percent power since the brothers clumsily kept one door closed and the doorway light on over the door she entered from. Staying in a corner, she only had to close the other door and turn the other light on for about fifteen minutes. The power shut off and she could hear Mike trying to protect the Winchesters the best he could. Freddy's them played and his eyes flickered on from the doorway, which had opened when the power went off. As soon as he came in completely, he looked around.<br/>
"No one's here. Did they wander around? Well, that's not allowed now is it?" Smirking, she screeched and tackled him.<br/>
"SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKAH!" Screeching in surprise, he was knocked into a wall.<br/>
"______! What are you doing?!" She simply swiped at his face.<br/>
"GETTING MY REVENGE!" Using his body weight, he threw her off of him and stood. He straightened up with a smirk.<br/>
"Why don't we finish this in a more comfortable form?" She smirked back and watched as he turned human with short shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a brown tux and a black top hat. Once he finished, he looked to her to watch her transform. With a flash of light, in _____'s place was a girl in her mid twenties with long (h/c) hair that had greyish-blue strips in it. (E/c) eyes snapped open with a slitted pupil and (s/t) skin covered her once furred body. She wore a dark (f/c) sleeveless tank top and a pair of greyish-blue short shorts, with no shoes and claws on each appendage. Freddy began to laugh his deep laugh.<br/>
"You believe you can stop me on your own?" He only got a sharp glare and a swift kick to the side of the head. Shaking his head, he smirked.<br/>
"You're fast, I'll give you tha-" He was cut off by a roundhouse kick to the side.<br/>
"You talk too much. How do you expect to defend yourself against me? I was taught to fight since I could understand what the word meant!" He sent a punch to her face, but his fist was caught in her palm. His brow creased and he lifted his leg up, only to be caught by her other hand. She gripped tighter and lifted him up, tossing him further down the hall.<br/>
"Tch, I've fought demons stronger than you are!" She scoffed. Freddy stood, dusting off his clothes in an irritated fashion.<br/>
"I have the support of everyone in this place!" </p><p>A thick pirate accent wafted into the space.<br/>
"Yar, ye wish Fazbear!" Quick footsteps came down the hall and Foxy skidded to a stop by _______. He swiftly morphed into a tall young man with long fire orange hair and a single golden eye, with an eyepatch covering his right eye. He stood wearing a blood red captain's coat over a white shirt and tattered brown pants, a hook gleaming off his right hand. Chica and Bonnie came down and said in unison.<br/>
"We side with Freddy." Chica gained fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. She wore yellow short shorts and her bib...only the bib. Bonnie grew tanned skin with deep purple hair and magenta eyes. He wore a lavender shirt with a dark purple vest and black pants, a red bow tie around his neck.</p><p>Mike came from his spot and stood next to _____, turning into a tall bald man with blue eyes and jagged scars around the crown of his head. His outfit was a muted blue security shirt and pants with black shoes, a dull gold badge on his chest and a flashlight in a holster on his waist.<br/>
"Tch, you thought I'd be on YOUR side, Fazfuck? ______'s my friend, so I'm obviously on her side." Both Winchesters ran out to the girl's side.<br/>
"We side with her!" Freddy only laughed maliciously.<br/>
"So what? You have both Mike and Foxy's support and the two humans too, but what match are you against us?" A deep voice came through the hall, as a golden Freddy suit appeared in between the two groups.<br/>
<b>"Me."</b> It turned into a man with golden hair and black eyes, a white pupil in each socket. He wore a gold version of Freddy's outfit, crouched in a defensive position.<br/>
<b>"What pleasure do you feel when you kill the innocent?! ______, here, only wanted to leave and return to her friends, but you just went and killed her! Yes, I appeared in her room. She was afraid, but I was tired of killing and we talked. She's a sweet and kind girl. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE FREDDY! We were all murdered by the Purple Guy. You told me that after we killed him, you'd promise to not turn into him. Freddy, allow me to say this: you're no better than he was!"</b></p><p>Freddy's eyes turned black with a white pupil and began to emit a grey mist. He lunged at and tackled Golden, tumbling and pinning the other man to the ground. Golden grabbed the brunette's arms, as his hands went around his neck. Bringing his knee up, he swiftly kneed him in the stomach, pushing him off of him. ______ reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod, tapping on a song that wafted though the room.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">You can break down my lights and my doors<br/>
but I won't let you back in no more no more<br/>
I'm sick of getting stuck in the same routine again</span>
  </i>
</p><p>Freddy's eyes widened a small fraction.<br/>
"Nathan..." The others were about to lunge at each other, when _____ got a spark of an idea.<br/>
"Dean, Sam. Did you bring your packs with you?"<br/>
"Yeah, they're in the office." She slipped in and was out before they knew it, literally. Turning to the others, she took in a deep breath.<br/>
"Guys! You all are just possessing the suits, right?" Mike rose a brow.<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"I can free you guys...and girl." Freddy scowled and crossed his arms.<br/>
"What makes you think we <span class="u">want</span> to be freed?" Suddenly, small hiccups pierced though the air. Turning, everyone could see a smaller version of Chica, about five, rubbing her eyes with small chubby fists. A few sniffs came from her, as tears cascaded down her face.<br/>
"I-I miss Mommy and D-Daddy!" _____ glanced at Freddy, who looked like his heart just shattered, and saw him shrink down to the size of an eight year old. Something snapped in his eyes and he ran to the little girl, embracing her around the waist.<br/>
"I miss them too." A song automatically poured out of the speakers on ______'s iPod, immediately filling the space with the sad truth.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">So many years, so many dark memories<br/>
So many fears we’ve now put to ease</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Pain makes you do things you never knew you could do</span>
  </i>
</p><p><i><span class="u">Is this all real, or just déjà vu?</span></i> </p><p>Tears of his own spilled down his cheeks and _____ felt something break in her heart, as Bonnie shrunk to the age of seven and broke down, crying his little pink eyes out.<br/>
"I-I m-miss my parents too!" Dean and Sam squeezed each other's shoulders, mourning silently for their own parents, while both Foxy and Golden turned into the ages they were when they died. Foxy was ten and Golden was six. Foxy fell to his knees dramatically, but everyone knew it was real, as he hugged Goldie close to him. They both let out deep sobs together and ____ could feel her own tears dripping from her eyes.<br/>
"I-I-I miss mine too..." She saw Mike shaking out of the corner of her eyes and they widened when a large drop of salt water slipped onto the floor. His palms came up to wipe his eyes shakily.<br/>
"I...I miss D-Doll..." Wiping her face, the (h/c) pulled out a piece of chalk from the bag and began to draw out a circle with a star in the middle, symbols in the spaces around the edges.<br/>
"Step into the circle please. And hold hands so you all don't get lost." The kids did so and _______ turned to Mike.<br/>
"Mike, aren't you gonna join them?"<br/>
"M-Me? I..."<br/>
"Yes, you deserve peace just as much as they do." He shocked her, by embracing her in a hug.<br/>
"Thank you..." She returned the motion, more lyrics spilling from the song spilling<br/>
into their hearts.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u"><br/>
Now the party’s the over, </span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Now the guests are gone</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">It’s already past our bedtime</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">It’s already almost dawn</span>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'll miss you Mike." Mike looked at her.<br/>
"You're not coming with us?" She sadly shook her head.<br/>
"There are people here that are family to me. I wouldn't want to make them sad." He nodded in understanding.<br/>
"I hope to see you again one day."<br/>
"Yeah. Say 'hi' to Doll for me 'kay?" He nodded and stepped into the circle. ______ was about to start chanting, when Chica broke off from the others and sped to cling to her leg, more tears pouring from her eyes.<br/>
"Thank you!" The (h/c) crouched and was about to hug her, when she was nearly knocked over as the other children ran into her, embracing her for the last time. They all spoke in unison, watery eyes all around.<br/>
"WE'RE SORRY FOR ALL WE'VE DONE WRONG!" Mike couldn't help himself and hugged her from behind.<br/>
"______, you've been like a sister to me. I hope you live a full....life? I'm not sure what to call it, but I hope you make the most of it." ______ began to shake, small sobs coming from her lips. Suddenly, she spun around, crushing Mike into a hug.<br/>
"J-Just don't piss anyone off up there, Mike. When I pass, I want to be able to see you again!" The bald man stroked her back gently, as she pulled back, wiping her eyes. All but one of them went back to the circle. Freddy. He sniffed.<br/>
"I'm sorry _-_____..." Picking him up, a motherly expression crossed her face.<br/>
"It's alright. You didn't know better. Even through you technically 'aged' through the hundred years you've been here, you're still the little kids you died as. I now realize that, you weren't vengeful, but lonely." The brunette boy clung to her neck, trying to quell his crying, as _______ set him with the others. Mike stepped in and held onto Foxy's little hand with his index and middle fingers, using his other hand to give you a two fingered salute.<br/>
"Ready." Taking a deep breath, ______ began to chant.<br/>
"Exorciamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis Satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversii. Omnis legio omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam. Securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."</p><p>Once she was done, each suit clattered to the ground, hollow. Smiling to the sky, she could have sworn she heard each of them singing joyously.</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Just like balloons, we soar on our own<br/>
Finally free from the pain of our home</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">And just like balloons that no one will hold</span>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Free from the truth that no one will know</span>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a breath, _____ saw a small pile of items that made her get choked up again. There were plushes of each of the children in their animatronic form and a book of jokes. Mike's book of jokes. Gathering all of them up, she turned to Dean and Sam, a smile on her face. Walking with them into the office, she set the memorabilia down and threw them off guard with a group hug. Pulling back she let out a couple happy tears and a laugh.<br/>
"They're finally free..." Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.<br/>
"Let's get outta here."<br/>
"Just one more thing I need to do," she turned and grabbed a piece of paper, scribbling down some words. Sam smiled when he caught a glimpse.<br/>
"Yeah, 'they're finally free'. Definitely." Taking some glue from behind the desk, the superglue kind, she gathered everything and glued the paper to the front door. Placing her hand on the knob, ______ hesitated, before turning it and stepping out into the fresh air.<br/>
"Finally, after five years." She put in a thinking face and towed her plastic bag outside with her to the back. Suddenly the revving of a motorbike could be heard and a sigh of relief.<br/>
"She's still running. Good." Bringing it around front, she opened the back box and pulled out a welding kit(A/N: mah story mah rules XD). Flipping down the mask, she sealed the door, front and back, and all the windows, so no one would go inside. </p><p>Coming back, she put the kit back and hopped on her motorcycle.<br/>
"Let's get going. I'll follow you." Dean chuckled and tried to make a joke.<br/>
"Yeah let's get out of here. I think we've had enough emotional mush for today." _____ let out a cheery laugh.<br/>
"Ain't that the truth! Hey, let's get some pie on the way. I haven't had anything other than the food at the pizzeria for five whole years!" Dean nearly jumped into the car.<br/>
"Hell yeah!" </p><p>-at the restaurant Reader POV (finally XD)-</p><p>You stepped into the small diner with Sam and Dean in front of you. You let your eyes scan onto the waitress that was behind the counter with a sniff leaving your nose and a relieved laugh leaving your lungs. The woman turned your way and a wide smile crossed her lips as she covered her mouth and nose with her hands in disbelief. Scrambling out into the walkway, she took a step forward.<br/>
"_-_____?" You nodded.<br/>
"(B/f/n)..." She ran to you and nearly knocked you over.<br/>
"________!" Pulling her to a table, you waited for her to compose herself.<br/>
"_-_____, I-I thought y-you were dead!"<br/>
"I am."<br/>
"What?" You gave her a summary of what happened and she was trying not to cry again.<br/>
"L-Lemme go get that pie for you guys."</p><p>-after pie and at the motel Dean's POV-</p><p>She had to wear what she'd been wearing all day, to bed. She was about to plop down on the couch, when I walked in scratching the back of my head.<br/>
"It's kinda cold tonight. Wanna share a bed?" A dust of pink fell over both of our cheeks. Damn she's just too cute. I'll admit it. I've had a massive crush on _____ since...well forever and I knew that she couldn't love me back. I mean...who would blame her? I'm a womanizer. She rubbed her arm.<br/>
"Um, sure." I slipped under the covers, a thin shirt and boxers as my bedwear. She slid in next to me and rubbed her hands together.</p><p>-your POV-<br/>
You blushed hard being so close to Dean. Just as you were about to fall asleep, you heard his voice.<br/>
"Hey ____?"<br/>
"Hmm?"<br/>
"Can you still go into your other form?"<br/>
"I think so." Again, you were about to fall asleep.<br/>
"Hey ____?"<br/>
"Yes Dean?"<br/>
"How are you so forgiving?"<br/>
"I think it's a dominant trait. My mom was as forgiving as me. You were about to fall asleep again, when he spoke again, making a vein pop on your head.<br/>
"Hey _____?"<br/>
"What is it Dean?"<br/>
"I love you." You definitely weren't expecting that and looked up at him, mouth slightly ajar. After a moment, you reached your hand up and pulled him down by his collar, crashing his lips into yours. His eyes sprung wide open until he relaxed, placing a hand to the back of your neck, deepening the kiss. When the kiss was broken, you snuggled up closer to him and when you both were about to fall into sleep, you sleepily opened your mouth.<br/>
"Hey Dean?"<br/>
"Hmm?"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Extended Ending~<br/>
Morning came and you sat up next to Dean, a yawn on your lips. Dean rubbed his eyes, a sudden thought almost making him fall out of the bed.<br/>
"_______, what are we gonna tell your uncle?"<br/>
"About what? Me being alive or us?"<br/>
"Both."<br/>
"Um.....eheheh he's gonna freak aaaaand you're gonna wanna run like Lucifer's on your heels.....again."<br/>
"Shiiii~t," he groaned and fell back to the mattress. You giggled and landed next to him.<br/>
"I'm sure Uncle Bobby will understand about the first thing. The second thing, yeah."<br/>
"I'm screwed..." You laughed and kisses his cheek.<br/>
"I'm sure he'll be in too much shock to chase you for long..." That brought a grin to his face as he caught your lips in a passionate kiss again. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm still fucked like a bitch aren't I?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh definitely...."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>